


Untouched

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes Sam come untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by lori: Dean makes Sam come untouched on his cock.

Dean had folded out the couch bed and is now slowly thrusting into Sam. Dean has both of Sam’s hands pinned above his head, and Cas is stretched out beside them, slowly kissing Sam while rubbing himself against Sam’s hip.

 

Dean had forbidden either of them from touching Sam’s cock. He is physically restraining Sam from doing so, and he knows that Cas knows better.

 

“Please, Master,” Sam gasps in between kisses, but Cas just swallows his protests until the words come out muffled and garbled.

 

“You can do it, Sammy,” Dean says, groaning as Sam squeezes down around him.

 

“I _can’t,_ ” Sam insists against Castiel’s mouth. Dean is convinced that he can come on Dean’s cock alone, partly because Cas can do it and partly because he doesn’t have a choice.

 

“I know you can, Sam,” Dean says after a particularly hard thrust. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

 

“I need you to touch me,” Sam says, tearing himself away from Cas and struggling to free his hands.

 

Dean leans down to kiss him and Sam moans as the new angle makes Dean’s cock drag against his prostate with every thrust.

 

“Oh God, just like that,” Sam groans. “Faster, please!” Dean speeds up accordingly and he throws his head back and moans. Both Dean and Cas take advantage of the way his neck is bared for them and press tiny kisses against his throat. “So close,” he gasps out.

 

Dean pounds into him harder. “Go on, Sam, come for me.”

 

Sam braces himself as wave after wave of pleasure wash through him from the way the head of Dean’s cock presses against his prostate at just the right angle and how Dean’s cock drags against the rim of his hole each time he pulls back, but he doesn’t come.

 

He whines because he’s still so-so close and all he needs is just a little bit more to push him over the edge, just the tiniest brush of fingers against his cock. “Please,” he begs. “Please make me come!”

 

“You can come any time you want, Sam,” Dean says. “You have my permission. You know that.”

 

“I can’t,” he whines, voice dissolving into a series of needy whimpers as Dean changes the angle of his thrusts once again.

 

Dean doesn’t answer because he’s too busy kissing Castiel above him. Sam’s breath catches in his throat because even though it isn’t an uncommon sight – it happens every day, after all – he’s never seen it from this angle before. Cas whines as Dean pulls away.

 

“You should be grateful, Sam,” Dean admonishes. “Cas doesn’t get to come at all today, and you have my permission. How do you think that makes Cas feel?”

 

“C-Cas,” Sam stutters out. He’s still close, but it’s not enough. He just keeps getting closer and closer to coming but never falls off that edge.

 

“How about this?” Dean asks in that tone he always uses when he thinks he’s just gotten the best idea ever. “I’m going to let one hand go and you’re going to touch Cas just the way you want to touch yourself?”

 

Cas whines, and Sam knows it’s because he loves the feel of Sam’s big hand on his cock too much for it to be anything but torture when he can’t come afterwards.

 

Dean lets his hand go, and he wraps it around Castiel’s weeping length, earning him a long, drawn-out moan as Cas bucks his hips and thrusts into his fist. He flicks his wrist faster and faster as he feels the need within him build higher and higher until they’re both moaning and crying out and so close and-

 

“Don’t come, Cas,” Dean warns. Castiel’s hand flies down to wrap around Sam’s wrist, and his eyes go wide and he starts to tremble because Sam knows he’s _this_ close, and then Cas pulls away with a shuddering sigh and flops down next to him once again.

 

Dean leans down to whisper in Sam’s ear, and Sam almost loses it at the feeling of warm breath ghosting against his ear. “Look at him, Sam. Look at how badly he needs to come. You need to, too, and so do I.”

 

Sam tries to turn his head to look at Dean, but Dean holds him in place. “That’s right, Sammy. I’m just as desperate as the two of you, watching you both moaning and writhing under me like the little cock whores you are. I’m so hard for you, Sammy. How does that make you feel?” Dean slowly pulls out and pushes back in as if to emphasize his hardness. “I won’t come until you do. Promise.”

 

Sam just groans in response. He can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t focus on anything else except the knowledge that Dean _needs_ because of _him._

 

Then Dean swivels his hips and presses against his prostate _just right,_ and everything narrows to a blinding point of pleasure-pain and he’s coming just from Dean’s cock and Dean’s voice and _Dean._

 

He’s vaguely aware of the sensation of Dean filling him with his warm seed and pulling out, but he feels too good to care. He feels warm and sleepy and all he wants to do is rest.

 

He also feels Castiel’s little kitten-licks at the other cleans him off, and he reaches out blindly to tug Cas closer. Castiel squeaks as Sam manhandles him towards him and wraps two strong arms around him, and Sam manages to smile at the noise before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are always welcome.


End file.
